Talk:Exploration/@comment-190.84.226.60-20150822180012/@comment-26293288-20150823182918
I'm actually pretty unsure about what you want to do with that metric. "gilas per hour" is, in my opinion, pretty useless by itself. Also, keep in mind than the gilas cost is really flexible depending on the card's rarity and the use of card with reduced cost's skill. First, I'm not sure if you aim mainly for money or experiences. Well, anyway, here my point of view/infos about that (some stuff may be wrong) From my personal check, when it come to money : * Farming the first continent is best, you send cheap team and grab quickly items wich give some gilas. It doesn't raise money that quickly, but it's help a bit. And it give jewelry's fodder too. * I've tried farming other map to grab the bars. It's not reliable at all. First, it takes hour for one bar (which usually is less efficient than the C1), next you're not guaranted to grab these item (they seem a bit rare), so expect not having them about 50% of the time. And to finish, even if you're at the minimum required combat strenght for a normal success, with the cheapest team (like lots of UC), your team will usually cost at least half the price of the bar you're trying to grab. It need better stats, but I assume you'll mostly loose money, or at least not gain some. * Apart from bars, you can't really find items in the laters map that are costy enough to be worth farming for, at least not for their droprate. Well, this need more checking, but for my experience either the item are cheap compared to the map cost (so C1 is better), either they don't have a high enough droprate. Now, when it come to exp : * If you don't want to get broke, you should watch out the gilas cost of your team, the exp income, and the eventual gilas income. I must say than most map seem pretty unreliable about the gila's input from their cost (apart the firsts). Considering farming mostly gilas in exploraiton and farm exp fodder with your stamina can be wise, I think. * To check the exp cost of a card in a map, do card_cost * card_cost * map_cost / map_exp. Since you use the card cost twice, the more the rarity/evolution, the costy it become. ** It's usefull to compare this with normal maps cost. Here the cost of some early maps : (they are given in gilas per lv of the card you train minus gilas you gain while farming the maps) *** Novice plain (with 2 good element) : 25/LV-80 *** Novice plain (with 1 element + card fusing) : 33.3/Lv-81.7 *** Crystal cavern : 10/Lv- 263or280 (depending on the map) *** Farming the right map to Lv map of low LV is basically "free", and the higher the LV of the card is, the costier it get) ** Also, keep in mind that the cost of card, apart from exception, is N < + < ++ < N from above rarity < + from that rarity < etc. So, mostly, R++ are cheaper than SR (and way more powerfull for the gila cost), SR++ are cheaper than SSR (I don't even want to send them in explo...) ** Check for the card cost. some SR got cost of R (great to LV them in exploration, or for exploration in general), and some SR (the 3 angels of sin) got a higher cost. * Don't forget you (usually) send 8 card per explo team. That's mean you gain 8x the said exp for the cost. I think it's usally quicker to farm "normal" maps instead for exp, but it's a nice complement. * The first map (C1 forest) is the quickest way to gain exp. If you can keep your team cheap, it's mostly "free" with the item you'll sell. On the other hand, when you try to LV up SR (or more) card there, it start to be quickly costy. * Every map in the C5 continent got really "great" exp/cost ratio. The restrictions can be a bit annoying through. Until you can send only card that need exp, I assume these map are great. ** For SR++ it's always worse than farming novice plain/1 element (which in itself is a "quick but costy" way of doing things). For SR+, your card need to be at least Lv47 for these map to be cheapest. Again, I've checked vs novice plain, lots of map will always be cheaper for some rarity than this ** The same can be said for C4:Merton Temple Remains (who don't have restriction, that's great !) and C6:Mirage Town Yuyuhaku (high combat strenght prerequisite, so you'll probably use LV max card and "loose" some exp). * I'm not sure other map are really great. Sure, you could try to farm exp fodder in the latter map, but it's hard to grab cheap team there, and the drop rate isn't really reliable. Even if you grab SR book there, I'm not sure it's worth doing. Up to that point, I completly ignored exp/time/cost bonus, now, here they are ! * When you add a card to increase exp/time or lower cost, apart if the card need to be Lved too, you redcude the overall exp gained by 1/8, and increase the cost per exp of every other card. It can be worth if you use C exploration's card through. * A word about exp (mostly for C1) : exp is rounded down. great success add 20% more exp, multiplicative with the other exp bonus. ** Let's say you get a great success on a 2exp map, you'll get 2.4 exp, rounded to 2 exp. For reaching 3 exp on that map, you'll need 50% exp bonus (or 42% if you grab a great success). Any exp bonus below that will simply be wasted. ** If you use them, it's better to use the exp bonus for higher exp maps. On the same way, sometimes a sextant+ provide no exp bonus over a sextant, and is really slightly cheaper. ** Depending of the rounding, sometimes switching a card for an exp card will "loose" you some exp (you loose 1/8 (12.5%) of the exp to use the card bonus, so that bonus need to be worth it) * Time bonus aren't that nice. Apart if the card that give that bonus need to be Lv up, you trade 1/8 of your exp (12.5%) against a quicker map. Overall, your card will gain exp a bit quicker, you'll get reward more often, but you'll also pay more often. You could use them if you don't have 8 card to LV at one time I guess, through I'll mostly go for cost reduction or exp instead. * Card with cost reduction are really interesting when you start to use "costy" card. Okay, you (again) loose 1/8 of your exp, so it's become slower, but on the other hand you save 20/25% of gilas (minus the card's cost). Works great with cart, using mea/hyoka is great, even more if they need to be Lved to. IF they are already Lv max, it's not sure it's worth using them. There, it's pretty long, sorry for that. I hope at least it's clear and will provide you some more info on exp with exploration.